This invention relates to hydrogenation processes, and their products. As used herein, the term “hydrogenation” also includes hydro-dehalogenation.
Hitherto, hydrogenation reactions have been carried out in organic solvents such as propan-2-ol. However, such solvents often need promoters to be selective and it is still necessary to extract the reaction product(s) from the solvent.
The present invention aims to overcome these disadvantages and further, provides novel processes that allow hydrogenation reactions to be performed with better selectivities than hitherto.